the demon wars
by kogishiru
Summary: this is a story that focuses less on luffy and more on the creators of the devil fruits and what they have been doing in particular the one who created luffy's it shows the hardships that he goes through i'm willing to take any ideas for my last chapters
1. the demon war

Chapter one

How did this all begin? Why did it happen? Why did I have to be the one survivor? Simple because if I didn't survive the world, the cloud lands, and the earth lands would have been destroyed. This all started hundreds of years ago when my brethren and I made the devil fruits. The fruits were made around the main power of its master then it was sent into the human world. We were told that it would show the humans true colors and it did. The leader of the council of "demons" we call darkrai or the master of darkness being that his fruit is the dark fruit it nullifies our powers and crushes all who get sucked into the darkness. He was our leader because he was deemed strongest of us all. I was ranked the fifth most powerful mainly because I did not feel like being number two in the council. The ranks were just to show political and physical power, where you stood on the food chain. Years had gone by and we watched the humans use our powers for evil and every now and again good. This went on until one day, one dreadful day, when we found a dark secret about our powers. We could kill and steal powers from each other which sparked a battle between every demon. Each would band together to beat their groups enemies then turn on each other when one got to powerful. The groups and council members quickly died and all to soon only three were left two would run from one. "will this war ever end? How many of us must fall before somebody realizes that we had enough power as it is?!" kogishiru said starting to shout "it seems it will end when only one of us is left darkrai will not allow anything else" said Michiru "out of all of our group we are all who is left just me you and darkrai's group" kogishiru doubted darkrai had a group anymore he had probably already disposed of them. "the human world now is the only place left to hide" Michiru nodded in agreement "so it would seem" it was a risk a huge risk to run to the human world. It would be a full 24 hours before they regained their full powers. Kogishiru was miserable he watched his brothers die in battle against all of the demons he once called his brethren. "I will open the portal for us to go to the human world" kogishiru said walking further away from Michiru so he would have room for the portal. The portal opened out of the ground and in it they saw a forest a beach nearby and a town. "oh such a beautiful place maybe after I kill you two I'll destroy it" said darkrai who had just appeared out of the shadows. "run kogishiru I will hold him off as long as possible" kogishiru wanted to fight with Michiru but Michiru had not given him that option. Michiru shoved kogishiru into the human world and stayed behind to fight darkrai alone "Michiru!!!" kogishiru yelled as he fell into the human world. He knew that Michiru didn't stand a chance. By doing this Michiru had left kogishiru all alone with nothing but the clothes on his back and his shadow for company. Morning had come kogishiru opened his eyes to the blinding sunlight he sat there for a minute trying to collect himself after what had happened last night. He slowly rose and stretched not knowing how many hours of weakness were left. He saw smoke and headed in the general direction of it. "I wonder where I am" he thought to himself now walking towards a city with guards surrounding the gate. "I'll need your identification sir" the guard said in a rather menacing voice "I'm afraid I have no I.D. to give you" the guard looked at him "then you will be detained until we can find some record of who you are" kogishiru knew nothing good would come of that he sat and wondered for a minute on what he should say or do. "I'm an orphan from far away I have no family no records I just move from place to place" the two guards then looked at each other "in that case we will have to get you an immigrant card just give us your name and we will make the card" the guards said as he pulled out a parchment from a man just out of kogishiru's field of view. The guard looked up "well what's your name?" kogishiru wondered if he should just make a fake name, but he decided not to nobody would ever find him once this war was over. "kogishiru yamakoto" the guard wrote it down and handed it to the man who had given him the parchment. The guard took a card from the man and turned to give it to kogishiru "all right you have a good time while in shuri port" at least kogishiru knew the name of where he would be hiding that was good enough for him. He walked the streets not even caring where he was going or what he was doing he had entered a state of despair and ran into a rather large man while not paying attention. "why don't you watch where your going kid?!" the man said half yelling. Kogishiru kept walking ignoring the man. "hey kid I'm talking to you!" the man grabbed kogishiru's shoulder and he spun around and hit the large man knocking him over. "you're gonna pay for that kid" the man let out a whistle and suddenly a group of pirates came from the alleyways and the rooftops to beat kogishiru. Kogishiru tried to run but the men caught him "I told you that you would pay didn't I?" the man started to beat kogishiru until he was almost unconscious when the man was punched by a stretched arm kogishiru knew who it was. "Monkey D. Luffy" he barely managed to say the name as soon. As he did all the men let go of kogishiru and ran. He heard several voices as he slipped into unconsciousness. Kogishiru felt the rocking of a ship and knew he was on the ocean he overheard the crew talking "Luffy how could you bring along this guy?! What were you even thinking?!" the woman said yelling "he needed help" Luffy replied the woman sighed and stormed off kogishiru heard another voice "he's awake!" said an excited voice. "yea I'm awake also on the ship of a pirate crew who's captain I know very well" Luffy looked over at kogishiru questioningly "how long have I been out?" the reindeer thought for a moment "about a day why? Kogishiru thought out his options he could hide and wait for darkrai to find him, he could go face him himself in the earth lands, or he could search for something thought only to be an old wives tale the fruit of knowledge. "may I know the peoples names and jobs Luffy?" Luffy turned to look at him "sure the reindeer over there is chopper he's the doctor" kogishiru looked over at him he was hiding behind the kitchen cabinet "the woman reading over there is robin she's our architect and next to her is franky the shipwright" he looked up at them both franky the cyborg and robin the woman with a devil fruit he knew quite well "the man in the kitchen is sanji he's our cook" sanji was to busy to give a greeting he was cooking the crews dinner. Luffy motioned for kogishiru to follow him outside "on the lookouts deck is zoro our swordsman and the girl counting her money down there is nami our navigator" kogishiru knew that was the loud girl he figured he would have to get her to like him to be able to stay. Kogishiru looked down at his hand and said under his breath "daiyamondo henkou" he formed many diamonds in his hand and walked over to nami. "I figure I'll have to earn my keep?" he said inquiringly nami huffed at this "you know it" kogishiru handed her the jewels "will this be enough" nami's eyes lit up "more than enough" she said happily.

Chapter two

"all right Luffy what did you want to talk about?" Luffy had a big grin on his face "you know who I am then you know who my father is I suppose?" kogishiru looked down and to the right wondering if he should say it. "Luffy your dad is a revolutionary" Luffy's eyes grew large he realized his father was the famous revolutionary dragon "where he is right now I do not know" Luffy lost his grin and started to wonder again "that makes want to ask one more thing; where do you come into all of this?" Luffy asked unable to think of what the answer could be. "well that's the problem I'm not allowed to tell you that" kogishiru looked down with a serious face "but then again the laws have already been discarded by our council so I might as well" kogishiru finished with a sigh "the devil fruit that you ate did you ever wonder who made it?" Luffy grew confused "no all I know about the devil fruits is that they give you power and make it so you can't swim only one power is made none of the powers are copied" it was kogishiru's turn to grin. "knowing that…" kogishiru stopped and punched his arm forward making it stretch "how are you able to do that?" kogishiru sighed once more. "still haven't made the connection well I made the gomu gomu fruit" Luffy was not sure what to think about this. "I've watched you fight through the years and never once have I needed to help you" kogishiru said still grinning. "you see when you fight another devil fruit user it comes down to two things your own skill in fighting or mine" Luffy took a seat taking this all in. "when you fought the sandman crocodile the first time the devil maker helped him beat you but the second time you were able to beat him even with his influence over crocodile" kogishiru took a seat to knowing this might take a while to explain. "with enel you had the upper hand anyway and with lucci it was a battle of skills" Luffy was grinning now realizing that his achievements really were his own. "I came to the human world for one reason to run away from a battle, a battle that I don't think I can win" just then the boat rocked wildly. "what the.." everyone ran out to see what was going on. Kogishiru's eyes shrank in fear. "how could you live…" he stared into the blank face that was once his friend. "Michiru.." kogishiru started to walk towards him and was attacked by him. Michiru threw a punch which kogishiru dodged by jumping in the air. "why Michiru?"" Michiru followed him into the air and grabbed kogishiru's ankle. "I can't let you use your mass fruit to win" kogishiru realized the person fighting him was not the Michiru he knew though his style of fighting was the same. "diamond henkou!" kogishiru's body turned to diamond he forged his hand into big diamond knuckles "gomu gomu no pistol!" he sent the punch flying into Michiru. He took the punch and went flying into the ocean. "nami! Is there an island nearby?!" nami stuttered "y-yea just east of here" kogishiru looked in the direction it was close enough to be able to drag this fight out on land "take us there!" He yelled seeing Michiru slowly rise out of the depths. The island was covered with lush green forest "perfect the environment may help me out as well" kogishiru thought. He knew how to fight this power he knew various strategies against Michiru and the weaknesses of the power he knew his own limits as well being diamond form would not win the battle for him. "we've landed! Lookout!" kogishiru turned around and was blown away by Michiru's heavy form. "I may not be able to be broken in diamond form but that still hurt like hell" kogishiru thought to himself. "ganseki henkou!" kogishiru turned to stone he looked up and saw Michiru floating there in light form. "c'mon Michiru! I'm ready for it now!" Michiru responded and fell quickly towards kogishiru. He jumped back and dodged the blow which formed a small crater where he landed kogishiru leapt forward and hit Michiru's face. Michiru started bleeding from the forehead and coughed up blood "what is driving you to fight so hard Michiru!" he saw it in michiru's eyes they were blank, something that only happened if you were being mind controlled. "Darkrai!!! Show yourself!" he looked around for him "why so serious kogishiru? Finally realized I'm controlling your friends body and powers" darkrai had appeared behind Michiru. "not only do we get the powers but can send them away from the body and make them do their masters bidding" it made sense and this also made darkrai more dangerous. Being able to send the council members out like mindless puppets. "go forth my slave" Michiru flew forward in his light form. Kogishiru grabbed Michiru's punch and started spinning gaining speed he threw Michiru. "balloon henkou!" kogishiru yelled his body turned into an air filled balloon still keeping his bodily shape. kogishiru flew towards Michiru. "this brings back memories right Michiru?!!" kogishiru yelled remembering when they fought over rank. Kogishiru put his finger at Michiru's forehead "air shot!" all the air pumped to that finger and made it pop sending a blast of air at Michiru. Michiru's eyes opened wide "k-kogishiru I have some control but I won't have it for long use the combo shot while I still have control he cant use my powers as long as I'm out of the body and you have all the speedy zoan types he wont be able to dodge! Do it now!" kogishiru grabbed Michiru's arm and started spinning around again. "fly true Michiru!" he let go sending Michiru flying at an incredible speed. "what the-" darkrai's sentence was cut off after Michiru hit him in heavy form. Dust was sent everywhere he couldn't see what happened to darkrai. As the dust cleared away he saw darkrai flee into an earth gate he was badly injured from Michiru's slam. "just you wait kogishiru I'll be back"

Chapter three

"who was that?" Luffy asked walking up to kogishiru "and how come you can change into diamond steel or rock?" kogishiru sighed wondering if this would become a game of twenty questions. "I'll tell you on the ship for now lets get moving" franky zoro nami usopp and sanji barred his path "no I think you'll tell him and us before we go anywhere" zoro said "I'm not letting you on my masterpiece until I know what we're dealing with" everyone started to state their reasons for answers "fine! You want answers here they are! that man you saw well no one knows his name we call him darkrai or the master of darkness" zoro and sanji started to laugh "laugh now cry later he killed most of the others like me the ones who created the devil fruits" they both stopped laughing "darkrai has all of the logian or elemental types I have the zoan the animal transformations like chopper here and we both have a few paramecian powers he has the edge on me by having the logian types" the crew took this in a devil fruit maker with that much power seemed crazy even to kogishiru. "now can we get on the ship?" the group that protested nodded. "alright Luffy can we go somewhere private to speak about our powers" they turned and went into a different room than the crew "I didn't put in all of the powers just what I thought was most useful but I'm willing to put in the rest of the powers and how to use them in exchange for something" luffy's face lit up "an adventure? Just tell me where to go!" kogishiru grinned "good now I can get the edge against darkrai supposing the legend is true" kogishiru thought to himself. Kogishiru pulled out a map and unrolled it "this is the island we're at and this is where we need to go" he pointed to an island northwest of the one they were on. "I'll just give this to nami…" Luffy told nami all about it and kogishiru handed her the map "this thing is old but looks correct all right we'll head there" kogishiru could not help but smiling. The ship rocked just as before "another attack" kogishiru thought as he walked out. "fire and ice" if this had been a normal situation kogishiru would have known what to do but during this trip he could not afford to let them gain information. "dear me and here I thought no one would notice our entrance" kogishiru was shocked "how are you maintaining your will?" tamechi laughed "the master gives us freedom when we are not united with him it's only your friends he intends to control" made enough sense to him "you have two choices here kogishiru" takeshi started up "you can surrender to the master or give him the map to the stone of power" kogishiru was stunned "he sent tamechi the ice girl and her twin sister takeshi the fire girl not only that he's on to my plans" this frustrated kogishiru he could not surrender that would be the end of the world and he would find the map. He couldn't give him the map because then he would die and the world would still be doomed. "go to where I told you let I'll let no one follow but just in case watch for people" kogishiru paused for a moment "balloon henkou" he took no time flying at tamechi "balloon burst shot!" kogishiru pushed the air into his hands and let it blow tamechi away "fire gun!" takeshi started to shoot fire at kogishiru. "how do you like being shot at?!" kogishiru used the balloon form to dodge as best as possible but it didn't allow for quick movement "gotta bring this to land with takeshi using fire to fly and tamechi using ice to stand on the ocean I'm at a disadvantage" kogishiru thought to himself. He started to look around "where where?" he spotted a big enough island and rushed towards it. ""and where are you going" tamechi said now cutting him off "fire spear" takeshi said starting to pull her arm back to throw one. "thanks takeshi" kogishiru said as he let air out of his body making him rise out of the attack which hit tamechi. Yet again kogishiru rushed to the island and made it in time. He turned to see a fire fist flying towards him "koutetsu henkou" he turned into metal and withstood the attack. "ice spear" kogishiru now saw a flurry of ice spears flying towards him "crap if one of those hits me…" kogishiru knew that since the fire fist had heated him up it made the metal weaker the spears could not only penetrate him but could cool him down to fast. He jumped to the left barely dodging three spears ducked under another jumped over the fifth and the last skimmed his cheek. He then ran into the ocean to cool his body down so he wouldn't have to worry about the spear attacks. "they're keeping their distance and using combo attacks if I can get them on land then I might have a chance" kogishiru thought as he surveyed the land between the twins attacks. "ice age" tamechi placed her hand on the ocean water and froze it this was kogishiru's chance. He turned back to normal getting ready for this attack "gear four" kogishiru pumped his body like gear two but blew air into his body like gear three the final result he had grown a few feet his muscles greatly expanded "the ultimate rubber form power and speed" kogishiru side stepped and disappeared "what the… takeshi lookout! Tamechi used icy winds towards takeshi and hit kogishiru freezing his arms "thank you tamechi" he turned to takeshi and unleashed a bazooka on her since his arms were ice they could touch takeshi even though her fire power normally made her untouchable. The ice melted off his arms and they grew hot from takeshi fire corpse which had started to disappear. "your turn tamechi!" he disappeared once more and reappeared in front of her instead of a bazooka kogishiru used his pistol attack and hit her in the face instantly killing her. his arm caught flame "how… by killing takeshi did I gain her power from darkrai?" kogishiru would know once tamechi had fully died. She fell to the ground now fully dead and kogishiru's other arm had become ice "so I can steal powers from already absorbed members" kogishiru now had the powers over ice and fire as darkrai had. "balloon henkou" he turned into an air filled balloon once more and, still having the speed left from the fourth gear he disappeared and returned to the ship. "I did it…." kogishiru collapsed from exhaustion the fourth gear had put to much strain on him.

Chapter four

Kogishiru opened his eyes to see Luffy hovering over him "you're awake!" Luffy said rather loudly starting to laugh "gear four huh can you tell me how to do it?" he said with a big grin on his face. "well part of our bet was that you get your powers and how to use them " kogishiru said with a sigh "just start gear two and activate gear three don't put all the air in one spot distribute it out through your body there is a major drawback to this ability" kogishiru started Luffy looked up the grin had disappeared. "the drawback is your muscles stop working for a few hours if you don't defeat the enemy before this wears off then you have no chance it's a last ditch effort" kogishiru said. "well anyways how far are we" nami had walked in at the right time "we should be there by night" it gave kogishiru to plan on what he should do once he got the stone. There were many stories about the stone of power but in truth the stories were probably wrong there would be some drawback to using the stone. "maybe I should destroy it and fight darkrai myself" he thought to himself "what should I do…." he thought back "your first day the council huh" it was darkrai as he had first seen him young gentle blonde haired moderate height and muscles. "ye-yeah kind of nervous about this whole thing" young kogishiru said "well don't worry you can come to me if you have any problems" that was the darkrai of that time nice not the evil backstabbing person he now knew "thank you umm what's your name?" he looked over at him "well the members of the council call me darkrai because I have the darkness power" the man looked down. "well I'm kogishiru it's been a pleasure meeting you" that's what he thought. "darkrai why should we give the human world powers that we know could be found by the evils of the world?! Its far to dangerous innocent humans may be killed!" darkrai snickered at this "this is a chance to learn about the humans their ways deceptions their choices" kogishiru knew that wasn't true as much as he wanted to believe his friend had stayed the same the innocent man he met all those years ago had changed for the worse. "Michiru, makayo, maradeshi can you see what he is doing? We must not let him destroy the human world, if he keeps acting like this…" a man came running through the door "darkrai call the council together I have important information" the council was called together again each group went back to their spots designated by rank. "I have found out something about our powers and how to gain more" said council member rank twenty-three. "when we get killed by each other we take our enemies powers from them and gain them for our own use" suddenly the council members jumped back to their own groups and started to fight one another "guys lets get out of here we will battle somewhere else" the group ran. "it would seem that a lot of groups stuck with their own types the paramecia spilt into three groups while logian and zoan are all one big group and the zoan are chasing us" makayo said. "makayo we will need your bombing power then and maradeshi your bubble power will help us live this out Michiru and I will hold off the people following the zoan" makayo had a confused look on her face. "is the trap set maradeshi?" he nodded "good then all we need to do is wait" makayo said smiling the zoan ran into the bubbles and fell "explode!" makayo snapped her fingers causing an explosion around the zoan killing them instantly. "all right Michiru looks like paramecia types headed our way the blade man the door man the eating chick and the jumper" Michiru knew which ones each would have to take. "daiyamondo katana" kogishiru said and a sword of diamond had been made in his hand "now" kogishiru said as he lunged into the surprised blade man. Michiru jumped and slammed the coils user "and they call you the jumper" Michiru said laughing at his own joke. "doa doa" michiru's face started to spin as the eating chick attacked "an appetizer? Why you shouldn't have" she said just before getting stabbed through the stomach by kogishiru. "doa d-" he was cut off by a loud explosion "glad you could make it makayo" makayo laughed "wouldn't miss it for the world" kogishiru looked around "I think it's over" kogishiru said now taking a break. "never let your guard down fool" darkrai said holding up a hand engulfed in darkness "your friends will pay for your mistakes" makayo and maradeshi started to fly towards darkrai. "oh no you don't" kogishiru yelled throwing his sword. "like I said they will pay dearly" he used the darkness to change gravity moving both makayo and maradeshi in the blades way "no! Makayo! Maradeshi!!" kogishiru screamed as the blade pierced them both through the hearts. "kogishiru lets go!" Michiru yelled forcing kogishiru back. "its my fault…" kogishiru came back to the present as nami yelled from above "we've reached the island!"

Chapter five

Kogishiru ran outside "all right Luffy you got me to the island here is your powers" kogishiru held up his hand a glowing ball of light formed and flew into Luffy through his opened mouth "how to use it think about what you want to become and say whatever it is henkou you can only become elements metal rock and a different type of rubber the balloon" luffy's eyes lit up "there is one more thing I need from you can you guard the entrance to that cave over there" kogishiru pointed at the mountains close to the shore there was a small hole in the side of it which was the cave entrance. "all right no one gets in till you get out" kogishiru nodded his thanks and ran off to the mountain. He came up to the entrance it was dark there were marking on the sides of the entrance kogishiru couldn't read the symbols but the pictures seemed to show a stone of power. "just what I was looking for" kogishiru entered the cavern and used the fire power he had obtained to light the way he looked at the wall and saw something he could read it was written in earthish "traps are set for those who are unworthy, they are set in a way that only the chosen one will obtain the stone" kogishiru sighed "just my luck something to slow me on my journey" he started to walk forward through the cavern and stepped on a stone that sank into the floor setting off a trap. "arrows? daiyamondo henkou!" the arrows bounced off of him and could not pierce his diamond skin. "one trap down many more to go" he pressed on activating another trap this time the floor opened up "balloon henkou" he floated away from the trap. "what next" a boulder came from the tunnel behind him "ch yeah right koutetsu henkou" he formed his hands into blades and cut the boulder into small pieces. An explosion set off immediately "fire? And I have the bomb powers no problem" he walked on through the flame into a large room in the middle a pedestal with four statues each looking away from the pedestal which held the stone of power. Kogishiru ran up to the pedestal and grabbed the stone each statue stood up and attacked. "steel, rock, diamond, and condensed rubber? The stone? It's missing a small stone in the middle the shape looks familiar" kogishiru thought the shape was a circle made of three odd shaped jewels "where have I seen that?" kogishiru thought back "what a beautiful necklace mom where'd you get it? It's an old family jewel it has special powers one day it will go to you" some time later "all right mom I'm going to my new job as a council member" she pulled her necklace off "wait take this with you it will help you one day" kogishiru remembered. "the necklace!" he reached in his pocket and pulled it out he had never worn it but always had it. He dodged an attack from the koutetsu guardian and landed on his fist. "lets hope this works" he put the necklace on the stone "it fits!" the stone started to glow brightly and the guardians went back to their positions. Kogishiru heard a voice in his head "you have found the stone of life when you use me I will bring the person of your choosing back to life" kogishiru did not want a stone of life he wanted the power to bring down darkrai "great can't even bring my friends back to life they're not technically dead they reside in darkrai" the stones voice came back into his head "correct and you cannot bring them back without bringing him back" it was a lose lose situation for kogishiru. He walked out of the room and headed for the exit no traps set off this time as he slowly walked out. "stop kogishiru hand me the stone of power or your companion here dies" he held Luffy down ready to use his darkness to kill him. "it's not a stone of power as we both thought it's a stone of life" darkrai laughed "I don't believe that one bit now hand it over" darkrai's hand was still held out. Kogishiru reached into his back pocket to grab the stone he walked forward "what the?" kogishiru had fallen into a trap darkrai had a portal open and kogishiru fell into it. "earth stadium? A duel?" darkrai appeared before him "yea and you will lose!" he charged at kogishiru "daiyamondo katana!" kogishiru grabbed the sword he had made and jumped left. Darkrai just slipped by him and kogishiru tried to cut him "black holes are very interesting don't you think?" his hand was covered in darkness it engulfed the blade kogishiru jumped away, but darkrai made a bigger black hole which sucked kogishiru towards it. "ganseki henkou!" kogishiru fell to the floor the black hole wasn't big enough to suck him into it he was to heavy. "oh really" darkrai came up to kogishiru and hit him in the stomach. Kogishiru was breathless the hit had sent him flying into the stadiums wall "you won't take me down that easy!" he came flying at darkrai and hit him in the face "not done yet!" he used his speed to get behind darkrai and kick him up into the sky "gear three! He blew air into is thumb causing his arm to grow very large. Darkrai had started to fall again kogishiru jumped up above him. "take this!!!!" he threw his arm back and forward sending a massive fist at darkrai. When the fist touched him the fist went back to normal, but darkrai was sent flying at an incredible speed down to the ground "is that your best?" darkrai said rising from the attack he was bleeding from his forehead and nose. "you won't beat me not when I haven't used my true power" he threw his hands up towards kogishiru and darkness formed "not this again ganseki henkou" he turned to stone and fell to the earth "ultimate darkness!" darkrai threw his hands up into the air and a big ball of darkness formed "daiyamondo katana!" he formed the sword once more ready to use it. "you won't get away from this" darkrai threw the darkness at kogishiru who started to run to the left away from where it was going. His granite form made him slow and the big ball of darkness was pulling him back "there is no way you can stop this!" kogishiru knew of one way he had to if he wanted to survive. "entei" (great fire god) a giant ball of fire was formed and kogishiru threw it at the darkness "that will not stop me from winning!" the darkness and fire collided sending darkrai flying and kogishiru to be thrown off balance. "you won't dodge this or move anyone in the way this time darkrai!" he threw the diamond sword he had made earlier at darkrai. Darkrai opened his eyes "what?!" the sword had pierced his heart "what had happened to the darkrai that was nice?" darkrai laughed "he was lost many many years ago the new me the powerful me knew what needed to be done. The world needed to be in control not filled with chaos or madness like it is under pirate and naval rule!" it was kogishiru's turn to laugh "you have become evil trying to rid the world of its evil we did not need to mettle with human affairs because we made the devil fruit's the world was given a fuel for chaos it is your fault darkrai" darkrai frowned at this "yeah right.." darkrai coughed up blood and died hanging from a wall with a diamond sword in his heart. "it's finally over"


	2. an ancient enemy returns

Chapter 6

"The council has died down to one, kogishiru" a man said "yes well does he know what is about to take place?" the man shook his head "I will go to tell him the news personally" he replied. "all right guys just put the posters up throughout the town" kogishiru said to his family "we need to make a new council since this last one has been killing each other" his two younger brothers rose "hey can we be in the council" kogishiru shook his head "no there can only be one member with a certain ability" one of them stopped to think "but you have all of the abilities wouldn't that mean that all the people fit to be on the council can't be?" kogishiru stopped to think about it "I guess that's true I see no problem with it then but only one of you can be in" beyond his brother he saw the entrance guard running towards kogishiru "sir a member of the council of clouds is here to see you" kogishiru sighed not wanting to have to deal with this right now still he could not change the fact the man came to see him. A tall thin man with a sword walked through the town "you must be the council member?" kogishiru asked as he saw the man he was dark haired had a short nose and green eyes he stood at 5'8 "yes I came here because we have to deal with a serious problem" kogishiru wondered what it could be "when the war between all of you earth members the prison worlds gate was weakened I'm sure your aware of what this means?" kogishiru gulped rather loudly "that monster is back…" the man raised his eyebrow "so you did know about it the soul eater" kogishiru nodded "it killed someone in my family someone very close to me" the man looked up "he was a great man, your father he fought bravely and fiercely but sadly that was not enough I guess now it is our turn to fight the beast" kogishiru nodded knowing full well how hard it would be. "council I have called you here to talk about something the soul eater is coming back" the younger council members looked confused some of the older ones knew about it from their families. "in my absence someone will have to lead this council because I am going to fight this monster with the council of the clouds" kogishiru paused " to explain what the soul eater is it's a monster that used to eat the souls of both our worlds people once it eats a soul it gains more power it took all the council members to subdue it then those who were remaining after the fight opened the portal to the prison world where he had been trapped until now" the council members looked shocked "and you and the other council will fight it without us?" kogishiru nodded "look the council are the people who carry the laws of this land and look what it does is our society not a good one? People do not fear our law but respect it the crime that does show up gets beaten by us if we all die out then who is left to make sure this land is stable?!" kogishiru raised his voice "as for who will lead this council I've decided that no one person will have more power than any other in my absence every idea will be put through equal votes" the new council members found no problems with what he proposed. kogishiru had walked out of the council doors to find that the cloud member was waiting for him "is the beast out yet?" the man shook his head "no it isn't quite out but it will be very soon the portal is almost unsealed it will be a matter of hours" kogishiru thought about how this would happen "lets be on our way time is not on our side" the man nodded as they ran towards the gate between the two societies. the gate from the earth lands were made of pure silver they roads between the gates spilt between earth and cloud on a semi steep hill on the other side awaited a gate made of a pearl like element its beauty was greater than that of their silver gate. "open the gates the council members are departing" the gates opened and the guards stepped aside "by the way I don't think we greeted each other my name is kogishiru and yours" the man looked at kogishiru the expression on it said If I must "my name is Michiru" kogishiru was shocked slightly by the coincidence "is your power the weight power?" kogishiru asked wondering just to see if he is like the Michiru he knew "yea just like the person you knew" kogishiru was shocked beyond belief it was to awkward knowing a second Michiru. They had reached the pearly gates of cloud land the guards acted the same and let them through as quickly as possible. "here it is our council room" he pointed towards a large dome shaped building made of hardened clouds. "looks like our number one is waiting outside for you good day kayuri" she had long brown hair, she was a little shorter than Michiru about 5'6 had blue eyes a beautiful smile thick lips revealing a woman of immense beauty. "you are kogishiru right? I am the leader kayuri I will lead this attack against the soul eater and in case you're wondering I have the bomb power" kogishiru was enchanted by this woman her voice was that of an angels. "well I'm ready to get this underway if you are miss kayuri" she smiled at this "good that's what I like to hear"

Chapter 7

"all right people listen up this is kogishiru of the council in earth lands he is our key to victory we have watched his fights and assessed his abilities as such" kayuri looked over at kogishiru with a serious face "kayuri what area is the beast coming through?" he asked a map appeared in the middle of the circular shaped room all the chairs made rows all heading towards the bottom in a circular pattern much like a coliseum. the map showed it was in the middle of both lands "the desert area number 53 nothing but sand for miles" kogishiru had formulated a plan "all right I no who to take in for the initial attack squad sand man kayuri and I will lead the attack" kayuri shot him a curious glance "sand man you and I will make a sand pit to trap the monster in we will then crush the sand around his body and harden the sand" he looked up wondering of the success of the plan "we will then raise it into the air using sandstorm winds once the beast escapes kayuri and I will create an explosion around his body" kayuri looked around the room and noticed most members were nodding in agreement. "after that its an all out battle don't hit each other unless you are going to keep the beast from killing them" kayuri said sternly. They both knew the initial attack would slow him down but would they be able to win? Kogishiru had started to walk out of the building and headed towards the gate. "how sure of this plan are you?" kogishiru turned to answer but could not find the words he was looking for he was not sure himself. "if it fails then this could be a disaster and you know what happens if the monster gets you" kayuri finished now staring at him. "I know" he said quietly the group he asked for had come out of the building and were heading towards him "ready to go the rest of the council will hold back and wait for us to do our part" the sandman pointed backwards at the building. "then what are we waiting for lets go" they ran out of the gate towards the desert area "what if something goes wrong?" sandman asked sounding a little doubtful "if the plan doesn't work out then we have to survive until the other group catches up or we force the plan on the beast" he looked at sandman to see what he thought but his face revealed nothing. They started to see hills of endless sand and they knew they had arrived "now where exactly is the portal?" kayuri thought for a moment " just keep going forward and we'll see it" she said confidently "there up ahead" kayuri pointed forwards and into the distance and dark hole was getting wider electricity shot through the portal followed by a huge beast. It had a white upper body that almost looked like bone armor it had red lines streaking across its chest up to its face its lower body was more stone like than anything. "the beast seems to have a thick body" kogishiru looked around at the three people he had readied "all right sand man its time" he nodded as they put their hands up pointing towards the beast. A giant sand pit opened up in the ground and swallowed the beast "now harden it and pull him into the air for ph-" he was cut off by a loud rumbling the beast surfaced itself "try using the sand to hold his arms ill hold the legs kayuri bomb it as hard as possible" kogishiru said the sand grabbed hold of the beast once more as large explosion covered the beasts body it howled and suddenly went quiet "oh god it escaped the hold" the dust cleared and it was nowhere to be seen "I'm going to harden and raise the ground so we have a Birdseye view" kayuri nodded as they were raised in the air they saw a disturbance "there he is!" the sandman yelled as he saw sand flying from the amazing speed the beast was moving at "wow I might have an idea were going to glass it sandman cover it up while I fire it up" they used the floating sand to give chase as kogishiru starting forming a giant fireball "entai suba kyuu" they said in rhythm the beast was surrounded by a glass prison "it won't hold him for long" kayuri said "ice time" kogishiru said as he jumped on top of the glassed beast "lets nuke him kayuri" kayuri and kogishiru gathered their energy and snapped their fingers creating a huge explosion shattering the ice and glass "what happened?" kayuri asked "we made him mad" kogishiru said as he jumped up to the floating sand the beast jumped out of the smoke and hit all three of them with its massive fist "you guys ok?" kogishiru said he was in his steel form and had taken the attack for them "kogishiru your arm" kayuri started his arm was dislocated and bleeding even his defensive power was no match for the beast's incredible strength "lookout!" kayuri and the sandman said in unison kayuri snapped her fingers while sandman held the beasts arm so as to stop it from hitting kogishiru the beast howled as it fell from the combo. Greg snapped his arm back into place and got ready for more fighting "kogishiru toss him a black hole I'll make sure it hits him" kayuri said confidently the beast got up after being knocked down kogishiru started creating a giant black hole the beast tried to run "oh no you don't sandman make a wall" he nodded and threw a wall up in front of the beast forcing it to turn around "kogishiru throw it now!" she yelled he threw it and the beast sidestepped it only to be blown into it by kayuri "should we call everyone over to start containing the beast" kogishiru shook his head "not quite yet the black hole I have him trapped in is actually affecting him" the giant ball of darkness started to compress "he's putting up a fight trying to escape" kogishiru said as he fell to one knee "go ahead and call them over" kayuri gave the signal for all the others to head over and help contain the beast "I can't hold him much longer" kogishiru said they heard the beast howl as the ball of darkness disappeared "glass him!" sandman covered him in sand and the fireman had finished the job "ice time" he covered the beast in ice "again!" kogishiru threw another black hole at the beast and captured him "open the portal!" the cloud members started opening the portal to the penal dimension a dark tear in the world opened above the black hole sucking it in "is it over?" kogishiru asked "that was kind of easy" kayuri said as soon as she said that the tear reopened and the beast returned "how did? Wait its bleeding" the armor on its upper body looked thinner its shoulder was bleeding lightly "sandman hold its legs everyone else hammer on its upper body!" sure enough sand grabbed the beasts legs and held it down as all sorts of attacks came from every direction chipping away at the beasts armor "daiyamondo henkou" kogishiru encased his body in diamond and sent his arms flying backwards for one powerful attack "gomu gomu no bazooka!" the attack hit the beast right in the face and shattered its armor "my god he's just a rock underneath that armor" the beast opened its mouth and started to pull everyone in "sandman do something!" the sandman sent a giant sand rock into the beasts mouth but it just swallowed it in a light started to shine from its mouth as a giant fireball flew out of it "he copied my attack?!" the fireman absorbed the fireball just in time to save several of the cloud members "oh no" the beast started to hurl black holes which kogishiru and the cloud member had to absorb to stop when the attacks had stopped the beast had disappeared "just great we were so close now we have to find him and make sure he doesn't hurt anyone" kayuri said very annoyed "well then we should keep to the borders of our cities he's weak now and won't be able to fight one of us I'll return to the earth lands and have my council create a perimeter around our city" kayuri nodded "you heard him get back to the city" kogishiru parted way with the council and headed to his own city "kogishiru how did it go?" he saw his brother standing at the gate "not good its on the loose we need to keep our borders well protected now" he nodded and rushed to tell the council leaving kogishiru alone he looked around happy to see his home was still safe still something didn't feel right "kogishiru the council has strengthened the border patrols and we have a member at each station" kogishiru thought for a second "good that should be sufficient for now maintain contact with each member got it?" he nodded and ran off to go to his post "kogishiru!" what now kogishiru thought to himself he turned to see kayuri "we've tracked it the beast is coming this way from that area over there" kogishiru looked to the area she pointed out his brother was at that area "lets go then" the rushed over to the post to find his brother bleeding on the ground "what happened?" kogishiru asked his brother as he looked around seeing the destruction he had wrought buildings destroyed people lying dead "it came It was to strong for me" kogishiru looked up and saw the beast staring at them readying for an attack "ganseki henkou" kogishiru said angrily as he rushed towards the beast the beast swung his arm and kogishiru jumped onto it running towards the beasts face "to slow!" he sent his arms flying back "gomu gomu no bazooka!" he punched the beast as hard as possible sending it flying back "not yet!" he snapped his fingers causing an explosion sending the beats flying towards kogishiru once more "gomu gomu no pistol!" he punched the beast in stomach he snapped his fingers again and readied a black hole "now die!" he tossed a black hole at the beast sending him into a pit of darkness the ball compressed into nothingness "well you killed my pet good job" kogishiru turned to see a man dressed in an all black suit "d-did you just say your pet?" kogishiru said stunned by the very thought of it "you've been fighting a pet to the real beast" kogishiru's jaw dropped his eyes widened "so we had it wrong? Well no matter I will kill you for what's happened here" the man laughed "I guess you can call me a shinigmai since I take and absorb peoples souls killing them in the process" the shinigmai kept laughing "you will die!" kogishiru rushed forwards "soru" (shave) he disappeared kogishiru thought "rankyaku" (storm cut) a blue beam headed for kogishiru "koutetsu henkou" he turned to steel and put his hand in the way stopping the attack "Rokushiki master eh?" the shinigami nodded "makes me hard to fight when I'm able to speed through your attacks like nothing" kogishiru started to laugh "gear second!" he pushed his legs creating a massive mount of blood to build up then he let go of it pumping the blood through his body speeding up his heart rate and muscle reaction steam came off of his body from the heat the pumping blood created "soru" kogishiru followed the shinigami matching his speed "I see so your copying my soru in your own way interesting" kogishiru threw a punch "not good enough" he grabbed the punch and was pulled into kogishiru punching his stomach in the process even in steel that hurt like hell kogishiru thought to himself " you've made up for your weakness to blades by turning yourself into steel and bullets wont work on your still rubber steel body" kogishiru stared at him wondering what he was leading up to "subashikoi soru" (quick shave) he completely disappeared kogishiru thought shocked by the speed "rokuogan" (six king gun) kogishiru turned to see the shinigami standing with his hands in fists knuckles pointed towards him he felt a massive amount of energy push through him as if he had been punched in normal form he coughed up blood "resilient eh?" he grabbed kogishiru by the neck "koutetsu te" (steel hand) he punched kogishiru sending him flying into one of the wrecked buildings in the area "gear fourth" he pumped his blood one more time and put a thumb in his mouth and blew his muscles grew his body steamed "so you made your muscles ten times bigger it won't matter" kogishiru disappeared "wha-" he punched the shinigami in the stomach flew past him and grabbed the back of his head "you will pay" kogishiru punched him and started to send him flying in every direction "jikangai rokuogan" (late signing gun) he hit kogishiru but did no damage "subashikoi soru" he moved behind kogishiru "rokuogan saidairin!" (largest ring six king gun) he hit kogishiru sending an even greater amount of energy that felt like kogishiru was being crushed "die" a second wave hit kogishiru he stood bleeding all over "gomu… gomu" kogishiru fell coughing up blood his eyes completely white the shinigami walked over and grabbed kogishiru "now for your soul!" he put his other hand over kogishiru's face a blue light shined from the hand "kogishiru!" kayuri screamed at the top of her lungs "ka…kayuri" kogishiru started clenching his fist "I will not be killed" he muttered kogishiru snapped his fingers and started to nuke the shinigami and himself "gomu gomu no gatling gun!" kogishiru punched the shinigami as fast and hard as possible "this can't be!" kogishiru's arms were moving to fast to see as the shinigami started to take hit after hit kogishiru stopped and stood there panting his body shrank to normal size his muscles stopped moving the shinigami was bleeding heavily but he was standing and panting as well "you lose" he said slowly as he started to walk towards kogishiru "entei" a fireball came from the side and blew the shinigami away "kogishiru" the new council member with the fire ability came to him as he fell down kayuri ran down to him as well "make sure he's dead" kogishiru said slowly using all of his breath the fireman walked over to where his attack ended to see the shinigami lying motionless he looked over to kogishiru "he looks dead to me" he turned his back to the shinigami "oh my god he survived" kogishiru started to move but it wasn't enough "don't take me lightly" he said as he got up the rest of the council appeared and surrounded the man "no!" the shinigami screamed "soru" he rushed to kogishiru and picked him up "die!" he screamed as he started to suck out kogishiru's soul once more kayuri snapped her fingers and started to bomb the shinigami but he would not let go "attack!" every council member unleashed their greatest attack ending it with a black hole utterly obliterating the shinigami

Chapter 8

Kogishiru awoke and looked around he saw kayuri looking out a window her hand was on his she looked over at kogishiru and smiled "hey you're awake you took quite a hit there" kogishiru tried to move but his body wouldn't budge "don't strain yourself the damage your body received after using gear four was immense we just barely saved your life" kayuri said in a soft voice "that's the price I pay in order to keep the ones I care about safe" kayuri rubbed his hand as a tear rolled down her cheek kogishiru managed to raise one arm to wipe it from her face "you shouldn't be so careless with your own life!" she shouted slapping kogishiru "I was worried sick!" she broke into sobs and laid against kogishiru's chest "i couldn't help myself when i looked at the beast we first fought it didn't feel as if i was fighting the murderer of my father but when i saw that shinigami i knew it was him and what he had done to my brother i just lost it" kayuri sat up and wiped the tears from her face suddenly the nurse caring for kogishiru walked in "miss I'm gonna need you to leave he needs all the rest he can get" kayuri nodded and gave kogishiru an uneasy look as she got up and walked out of the room kogishiru closed his eyes to get some rest but something inside him would not allow it he opened his eyes and saw his father he had dark hair and a large amount of muscle he had a big smile on his face as he looked at kogishiru he turned his head and looked out the window and faded away "father..." kogishiru remembered his father was always happy even when things went wrong he always had a smile on his face kogishiru closed his eyes again "but dad how can you let them get away with this?! you know as well as i do that it was the humari family! you know they killed all those people!" kogishiru yelled his father just laughed "when your older you'll understand why i'm doing what i'm doing" kogishiru just glared at his dad kogishiru heard yelling outside as his father rushed to the scene "murderers! killers!" the people were yelling at the humari family throwing rocks as the parents shielded their child kogishiru's dad ran in the way of the rocks and held out his arms "stop!" he yelled the people dropped their rocks and mumbled as the crowd dispersed kogishiru stayed in the house and watched as his father helped the humari family get back up he could hear what they were saying "sorry about that are you all right?" he asked they nodded in reply "good i think you should just head home for now" they bowed and said their thanks and went on their way "oh yeah kogishiru i almost forgot i won't be here tomorrow there's something i have to take care of i should be back in a few days" kogishiru just looked at him for a moment "all right well just be careful" kogishiru said as he walked into his room to sleep "don't forget to tell your little brother!" he yelled after him kogishiru just waved and entered the room "hey yoshinta dad's going to be out of the house tomorrow" yoshinta just moaned and pulled a pillow over his head and went back to sleep kogishiru crawled into his own bed and fell asleep as well a few days had passed and his dad was no where to be seen the council room was empty none of the members were in own it seemed "kogishiru where's dad? i want a real meal not the stuff you make" kogishiru made a face at his brother "he'll be back soon have faith in him" kogishiru replied "still it is odd he isn't back yet" he thought to himself "yoshinta stay here I'll be back within the hour" kogishiru said "don't worry i will be back" he said seeing how uneasy it made yoshinta that kogishiru was leaving to kogishiru went beyond the gates of the earthlands and headed for the plains he found a large hill and walked to the top looking around to see if the council members were anywhere in site he looked down on the plains and saw a few people lying in the grass he got closer to see who it was "fa-father?!" kogishiru said shocked as he looked down on the bloody mangled body of his father "kogishiru" he said weakly kogishiru kneeled down and hugged his father "i'm sor..." his voice trailed off and kogishiru started to cry he picked up his fathers body and returned home as he entered the gate people looked at kogishiru and his father soon all the people of the town were following him as he entered his house "yoshinta" kogishiru said quietly yoshinta looked at his brother and the person he was carrying and recognized at once what was going on "go get the shovel we're going to give him a proper burial" yoshinta started to cry but he still got up and got the shovel they exited the building and went to the burial grounds on the edge of the city they dug a hole for his body and someone brought a coffin for him to leave the earthlands in it was made of marble and encrusted with jewels "a burial fit for a king" the man said as kogishiru lowered the body into the coffin he and yoshinta then lowered the coffin into the hole they had dug the people came and threw flowers over the coffin and paid their respects to him one man came over to kogishiru and yoshinta "he may be dead here but he will be reborn in the human world you will one day be reunited" kogishiru looked down at his feet "but will he remember us?" the two brothers had started to cry they refilled the hole and made a tombstone of granite kogishiru engraved it as "nikoyaka tame zetsumei" (smiling until death) "he always smiled even if he wasn't happy" yoshinta said seeing what kogishiru had written "come on lets go home" he said as he pulled yoshinta away from the grave "anything you want for dinner?" kogishiru said trying to act as if nothing happened "i'm not hungry i think i'm just going to go to bed" yoshinta said quietly kogishiru got up and hugged his little brother then let him go off to bed kogishiru just sat and looked out the window taking in everything that had happened he sat by the window until the sun came up then he saw a crowd form outside he walked out to see what was going on he heard people cheering "they're back!" kogishiru saw the council some injured some just worn out "what is it you were fighting!" kogishiru yelled over the crowd everyone turned to look at him "what is it that had killed my father!" some of the council members looked away "your fathers dead?" one of them said kogishiru new that he was lying but he dared not say anything a younger blonde haired man walked up to kogishiru "i'm sorry for your loss" he said and walked away "yeah right" kogishiru thought as he walked back to his house "yoshinta i have to get a job for the both of us" yoshinta nodded as he went to get his breakfast "kogishiru you in here?" someone said at the door he turned to see it was one of the council members "michiru what is it" kogishiru said surprised "look i am sorry about what happened to your father but we need someone to replace him" kogishiru glared at michiru but kept his calm "could you at least tell me how it happened" michiru looked over at yoshinta who was listening in "all right i guess your dad would have told you anyway" he said as he sat at the table "lately more and more murders have been happening we started to look into it and found a completely different being was behind the murders" he said "so the humari family was innocent" michiru nodded "well our council and the clounlands council went to fight this beast since it had actually been attacking us both all along" kogishiru looked out the window "well the beast killed several members from both councils we ended up sealing it inside the penal dimension" kogishiru looked back at michiru "i.. i'm going to join the council" michiru smiled at kogishiru's response "but brother" yoshinta started but kogishiru just looked at him "what choice do we have? it makes the best money and if that thing ever comes back then will destroy it" michiru got up and they walked out of the house


End file.
